Talk:Razzid Wearat
Wearat & Wearet Does Wearat indicate he's related to the Wearet from Mattimeo and Kharanjul from Loamhedge? Or is he half-weasel, half-rat? I'm curious!FlinkyTheStoat 13:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, however I'm inclined to doubt it because of the different spellings. An author such as Brian Jacques/prominent publishing companies simply doesn't/don't make those errors. Lord Mactalon 05:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there's a number of errors, from Killconey's gender to calling Vilu Daskar a weasel, and going from Frutch to Futch in Eulalia! I'm more inclined to blame the publishers for the earlier ones though; They mis-specied Daskar in a blurb on Triss. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 22:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I too am inclined to believe that Razzid was indeed intended to be the same species as the Wearet, and spelling it as Wearat was most likely a mistake. As much as I enjoyed the last book, it was riddled with (mainly minor) errors, like switching species and teleporting characters. Nevar00 02:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he meant for Razzid to be half-weasel, half-rat. Hence it being spelled "Wea''rat''". Gadra the Spear (talk) 13:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Character page before book I also thought that you could not make pages for characters until the book is out? Like with The Sable Quean? Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :If we know character names because information is public, a page is acceptable. However, if not everyone has the book available to them, and people are creating articles like "Steve was an Abbot of Redwall. He died when a rat killed him" with no further information, that's not helping anyone. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Who said that all Wearats had to be from there? Who said that all Wearats had to be from there? This guy sounds like he might be a powerhouse like Gulo. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Where's there? Lord Mactalon 05:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) @ Lord Mactalon: What about the Gurrbowl/Diggum gender mix-up? And there have been several times where a character's species is changed in an editing error. I think that this is a Wearet but BJ misspelled it. He has said himself that he doesn't go back and read his previous books. And in the most recent book summary it was said to be a Wearat meaning a species or title.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! i agree it said he was one and even if its misspelled so was Greypatch's name in Mariel of Redwall |Lordsunflash 22:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC)| Razzid Wearat (spelled with an "a") is described in The Rogue Crew as being a cross between a weasel and a searat, wheras the other Wearets (spelled with an "e") are described as a cross between weasels, ferrets, and stoats. Therefore, I believe it's safe to assume that he's a different mutant entirely. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :We are operating on Razzid being a different mutant entirely. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I was just clarifying. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 05:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually the book said that nobeast knew what type of creature he was. There was just speculation that he was a cross between a weasel and a water rat. (Which is actually genetically impossible) Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Just for the record, breeding a weasel and a rat is impossible. ...so is a mouse's spirit talking to you...or mice to wield weapons... Mewtworules 23:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Felazar Raxiz :Mice taking and wielding swords is "impossible" too. This is a fantasy world folks. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 00:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) EXACTLY! THIS IS FANTASY! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!